A Cup of Tea and a Glass of Coke
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: Love is a strange thing, especially for people who are totally opposites! America and England realize their feelings for each other and things begin to get a bit crazy between the two countries! What will happen? Will love be found? Includes fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this US x UK story! Warning: fluff ahead! Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruyu and so the characters. I wish it belonged to me…anyway! Please RER! Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it!**

_Ugh! What a bloody git! He never listens, gorges his fat ass to death with cholesterol-filled burgers, and will never shut up! He never contributes anything to the group; but when he does, it's all a bunch of bull shit! He's arrogant, loud, obnoxious, and…and I LOVE IT ALL! I love his humor, his determination, and his loyalty to his nation! Those big blue eyes, that robust laugh, that VERY-well built body, those soft dirty blonde locks of hair…ooh! I could fantasize about him for hours! But sadly, I have this notion that he will never return my feelings I have for him...this crush has to stay to the backburner for a while…_

Arthur Kirkland, mainly known as England by his fellow nations and collegues, was sitting with a bored and dazed look on his face as France exuberantly chatted about his new state-of-the-art museum in Paris.

"Ze security is so high tech, that Mona Lisa can sleep peacefully at night." France proudly added.

"I'm not sure she can sleep well with you creeping around the country trying to hump everything you see." England smirked cheekily. Some countries laughed quietly at the fresh remark while others were too serious to enjoy the playful atomosphere.

"Be quiet you disgusting savage!" France roughly grabbed England by the collar.

"Get your filthy hands off me you slimy French frog!" England shouted back at him with powerful rage.

"Never!" France chuckled sexily. The two bickered for a while until a sharp whistle pierced through the room like a finely honed stake through a vampire's cold heart.

"Hey! Why don't we all just calm down and state our opinions calmy yo!" Alfred F. Jones, known to most at America, shouted across to the other nations.

"*sigh* Fine, but please calm zat ignorant bushy-faced Brit up! He's making me stressed which is not good for my gorgeous complexion!" France loosened his grip from England shirt and flipped his silky blonde locks.

"Ugh! He's such a pain in the arse…" England grumbled. After the nations meeting was over, America approached England with an eager smile upon his cheerful face.

"Hey, Iggy! Wanna come get some lunch with me?" America asked. England noticed his stomach began to growl like a dangerous tiger in the mighty jungle.

"Well, I guess I am feeling a bit peckish…" England said. "Why not?"

"Awesome! We'll take my car!" America smiled and laughed. The two went out to the parking garage to America's sleek and stylish blue Mustang. They got into the sports car and zoomed off into the busy city. The streets were bustling with activity galore and people in masses traveling to different destinations.

"So, how has everything been in your country?" America asked awkwardly to start some small conversation.

"It could be a lot better, people have been rebelling like a bunch of wild beasts in the street of London." England sighed stressfully.

"Well, couldn't your Queen do something?" America asked in a confused manner.

"You bloody idiot! She's a figurehead! She can't do anything! Only the Prime Minister!" England shouted furiously.

"Dude! My bad! I didn't know! Sorry!" America slightly hung his head low and sighed softly. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of the most gentlemanly country.

"It's my fault, it shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I apologize." England hung his head low also.

"It's fine! I just need to know more about how other countries operate their governments." America sighed.

"True, it's a good thing to know." England nodded. The two arrived in front of a gigantic McDonald's that had the smell of its food leaking out of it.

"Mmmm…don't you smell that!" America exclaimed in bliss and ecstasy.

"You mean the smell of heart attacks, cholesterol, and diabetes? Then yes." England stated bluntly.

"No silly! The delectable smell of Big Macs and French Fries!" America laughed proudly. The two ordered two large meals of Big Macs, fries, and large diet cokes. They sat down at a booth where they could enjoy a meal and watch the city move by.

"Wait!" America snapped. He pulled out his iPhone quickly.

"What is it now!" England asked.

"I wanna take a pic of you when you take your first bite of a appetizing Big Mac!" America stated.

"Okay,okay…" England chuckled and took a medium-sized bite of the colossal burger. His bright forest green eyes widened in surprise and shock and he immediately fell in love.

"This is…really good!" England exclaimed in shock.

"Told ya so!" America showed England the picture he took of him with his enlarged eyes and a look of pleasure on his face.

"Not bad, not bad at all for American food." England nodded in approval.

"Hey! What does that mean?" America questioned.

"Just saying, my food is better!" England stated with a conceited air.

"Coming from a guy who makes burnt, hard biscuits for a living!" America added on.

"Don't be jealous!" England laughed and America joined in happily. The two were enjoying good food and good company in one sitting. After the food was consumed and the stomachs were finally full, all that was left were empty trays that had an array of wrappers and half way filled cups.

"Here, I got it." England offered. He got up from his seat and picked up the trays.

"No, I got it." America said politely as he grabbed the other ends of the trays.

"You paid, the least I can do is throw away our trash Alfred." England said as he pulled the trays a bit closer to him.

"No, you're my guest, I invited you, and you should relax." America said and pulled the trays towards the direction of him.

"Let me handle this…" England growled sharply. "It's the polite thing to do."

"No, let me…" America gritted through his teeth. The two began to pull the trays back and forth between them. The pace increased and they soon lost the grip on them. Wrappers, soda, ice, and crumbs galore were flying everywhere. A big mess was soon made on the floor and onto their bodies also. The customers and workers alike were staring at the fiasco that unfolded in front of their eyes.

"YOU FUCKING WANKER!" England shouted in red-hot rage and bull-like fury.

"Calm down! It's not that big of a deal!" America said in a reassuring voice.

"Yes it is! I cannot embarrass myself in front of such a crowd of people!" England stressed. He got up and plucked the pieces of stray lettuce strands and tomato from his body. Then he left the restaurant in pure anger and embarrassment.

"Arthur! I'm sorry!" America yelled. He ran after him and went to where he was waiting for a taxi cab to pick him up.

"Just leave me alone Alfred, I'm not in the mood." England said as he held his hand out.

"Come on, it was just an accident!" America said. He was very well unaware of the garbage that littered his body still.

"Accidents are embarrassing! I vowed to never do something as savage as that!" England tried to hide his sadness with the cold, hard look on his face.

"Iggy…just relax!" America smiled softly and placed a strong, warm hand onto England's scrawny shoulder.

"Let me be! Just..ugh! Just, leave me alone." England sighed with frustration. A yellow-orange taxi cab pulled up in front of the hurt Brit. He got into the car and slammed the door shut.

"I need to be alone for a while, okay?" England said. The cab drove off leaving America upset and also embarrassed on the sidewalk.

"Way to go Alfred, way to freakin' go!" America said quietly to himself in a shameful way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers! Thank you so much for reading Chapter one of A Cup of Tea and A Glass of Coke! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! Anyway, here's Chapter two. So Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it! **

_Crap times a hundred! I know I've screwed up a lot of times in my life but this one is the worst! Especially in front of my crush! The one and only Arthur Kirkland! He probably thinks I'm some stupid, ignorant, slob! What if he already thought that? Great...now my whole reputation with him is screwed! Will he ever forgive me? Will he ever view me as more than the obnoxious country he raised?_

America flopped down onto his blue Italian leather couch. He turned on his huge plasma screen tv and switched to his favorite show, Patriotic Burger Superhero Hour. He couldn't stop thinking about how England looked so angry when he embarrassed him. He knew that he could be a bit clumsy and immature at times, but he really screwed it up today. Just only a few weeks ago, he found out that he was in love with the English gentleman. Ever since, he's been acting strange and not knowing what to so around him. The thing that America was the most terrified of was that when he confessed his true feelings to him, he probably won't like him the same way.

"He probably only likes sophisticated, intelligent people. Not an immature, obnoxious guy like me." America thought to himself. Even though the image of the flying burger wearing a cape with the American flag on it was a comic sight, America couldn't even get out a chuckle. He turned of the tv and went into his attic. He opened the door and a cloud of dust came at him. He coughed a little bit and waved his hand until it was away from his face. He entered the dark room that held all of his memories both good and bad.

"Ah, there it is." He walked over to a old wooden chest and opened it up. It revealed a small soldier toy, the jacket of a fancy suit, and a musket with a long scratch across it. All of this stuff brought back memories of when he was still England's brother to when he wanted his independence. He picked up the scratched musket and ran his fingers across it. That night after the war was over, everyone was dancing, laughing, drinking, and having overall a good time. America was just up in his room crying softly in the pitch black dark. He felt as if he broke his own heart by his own selfish wants. Just seeing the pain on his face, the tears running down from his eyes was enough to make him feel guilty. He loved him, more than a brother. But he knew he wouldn't view him the same way and he pushed aside his feelings for the longest time until now. He noticed a piece of paper in the chest and he picked it up. He looked at it and noticed it was a picture of England in his uniform. He looked so handsome. Those sparkling green eyes, that scruffy blonde hair, those hairy but manly eyebrows, and that uniform. It made him look so regal, so formal, so high-class. How could someone so proper ever like someone so messy. America sighed and shook his head. A few tears fell down his cheeks from his blue eyes.

"He'll never love me, he never will." America got up and walked out of the attic.

"Mr. Jones! Would you like some tea?" Lithuania asked with a calming smile.

"Sure, that'll be nice." America said and smiled back softly at him. Soon, he was sitting in his backyard on an iron bench with Lithuania next to him.

"There's something on your mind ." Lithuania mentioned. America looked up from his daze into his peppermint tea and nodded.

"I'm having some problems, with love." America said. "Okay, you promise to keep this all a secret?"

"I swear on my country, I wont tell a soul." Lithuania crossed his heart.

"Alright...I love Arthur Kirkland, and I just realized this a few weeks ago. Now the problem is that he'll never like me the same way." America ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

"I see, I see...I had the similar problem with Feliks. He would rarely show any signs of liking me and I just had given up all hope. One night, it was really raining and he came over my house from the store since his car had broken down. I warmed him up, gave him some fresh clothes, and we just talked. Then, out of nowhere, he hugged me tightly and told me that he loved me. I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Now, we've been together ever since. In fact, we're going out to some chic club tonight or something like that." Lithuania explained.

"Wow, that's wonderful Lithuania!" America exclaimed.

"Thank you ." Lithuania smiled.

"Dude, just call me Alfred. I told you that before." America laughed and Lithuania followed.

"Okay Alfred, and I know that love and happiness will come to you soon. Trust me." Lithuania smiled. America nodded and looked up into the clear blue sky with faith in his eyes. That night as he went to bed, he tried to fall asleep as he tossed and turned.

"Why can't I fall asleep?" America asked out loud. He looked over at the clock; it read 12:08. Thoughts of England, good and bad, raced through his mind. He imagined that him and England were dating then he imagined England crushing his heart with broken dreams. The pain of that thought brought too much to his mind and a piercing, sharp one to his heart. He couldn't bare the thought of being rejected by the one he loved the most. But does England love him same way? It was all too much at once and America tried to clear his mind. But still, it wandered around like an old spirit in a haunted mansion. He then decided to pay his UFO friend Tony a visit. He knocked on the door of a sliver, circular space ship and it slid up to reveal the small grey alien with a giant bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Not really bro, can I just hang here for a while?" America asked.

"Sure! I'm just watching Nightmare on Elm Street!" Tony smiled and led America into his home. The two sat down on a silver metallic couch in front of a oddly-shaped tv. Tony popped some more popcorn in the microwave and got out two cans of coke. America smiled happily and guzzled down the carbonated beverage. He watched the horror movie with the grey e.t for a while, then the two talked for a while after the movie was over.

"Have you ever been in love Tony?" America asked.

"Well, once...she was a gorgeous alien! I thought she was out of this world!" Tony smiled."I wanted to ask her out, but some stupid buff alien dude took her already. The problem is, if you confess your love too late you can miss out on an opportunity on love." Tony said.

"Woah dude, that was deep." America shook his head in awe at Tony's wisdom.

"Thanks! I got it off of a fortune cookie!" Tony smiled and America laughed.

"Oh man! You are too much! But thanks for the advice." America smiled and embraced the alien into a manly hug. Soon, he was back into his own room contemplating options on what to do. He finally decided that sleep would probably help him. Despite only a few hours were left until dawn came. He slowly drifted off into dreamland where he dreamt he was confessing his feelings to England.

**Next chapter will reveal what America dreamed about. Will everything go well or will it go terrible? Tune in next time! Thanks for reading! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow reaeders! Here's chapter 3 where Amreica dreams of confessing his true feelings. Will all go well or not? Well, you have to read to find out! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Don't forget to RER! Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it! **

_England was sitting down in the garden sipping on a cup of tea while America was nervously nibbling on his burger. This was finally going to be the moment he was going to confess his love for the country._

_"Ermm...Arthur?" America asked sheepishly._

_"Yes Alfred, what is it?" England replied._

_"I need to tell you something. I am in...l-l-love with y-y-y..." America stuttered. He felt his words tripping over one another as he struggled to speak. His palms grew more and more sweaty and his blue eyes moved back and forth nervously. His knees were quaking and his body felt instantly colder. _

_"Are you okay?" England asked._

_"I LOVE YOU ARTHUR KIRKLAND!" America shouted. The Blue Jays that were chirping in the trees flew away from the loud noise. England's bright green eyes expanded and his face turned into a complete look of shock. America quickly covered his mouth with his hands and blushed a scarlet red across his cheeks. England placed his cup of Earl Grey down and sat up a bit straighter. _

_"Listen Alfred, I know you like me that way and all that stuff. But I just don't like you in that sense." England said with a heavy sigh. _

_"What...?" America's face completely flushed into a whiter shade of pale. His usually vibrant eyes lost their color and his body felt lifeless. He slumped down in the chair and a few tears ran down his face._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm already in love." England said._

_"With who?" America asked quietly._

_"Mr. Gentleman." England said. A man dressed in a tuxedo came out of the doorway. He was similar looking to England and had a monocle on. He was very proper looking and seemed to be very intelligent. _

_"Hello there good chap. I'm England's lover, ." held out his hand for America to shake but he refused._

_"He's much more of my type that you'll ever be." England smirked and kissed on the lips. America got up hastily from the table and ran away. The tears began running down his face like Niagara Falls. _

_"I hate you! I hate you so much Britain!" America ran away and wept hardly. _

"AAAHHH!" America yelled. He woke up in his bed surrounded by the typical sights of his bedroom. The sun was just rising and the birds were beginning their daily songs. America sighed with relief as he realized it was only a dream.

"Curse you , or whoever you are." America said with a determined look on his face. He would make himself much more proper if it were the only way to get the one he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers! Here's chapter four! I appreciate all of you guys reading the story and I'm really glad you guys enjoy it! Anyway, don't forget RER! Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it! Again, thanks!**

_Never going to McDonald's again! The food is too greasy, soda too sweet, and the environment too obnoxious! But, Alfred's company was so wonderful. I just can't believe I embarrassed myself and him also in front of a fraction of the city! Oh why do the cruel spirits haunt me? Can't a man have some peace and quiet for once? _

The British country was sitting down at his desk in his personal office in his vast manor. He was scrolling down some search engine pages trying to find information about love.

"No...not quite...that's not it... Aha!" he clicked on a link that lead him to an article that was title "Ten Signs That Show He's Into You". He scrolled down the list and read one that caught his eye.

"Number Six: He often acts goofy around you and can't help but be silly." it read. England nodded his head and thought of how America tried to make him laugh through ridiculous ideas and jokes. He shook his head and smiled. But that still could mean that America was just acting his normal self around him and had feelings for someone else. He sighed at the heartbreaking thought and turned off his computer. He then went into his entertainment room and turned on the tv. A show came on showing two lovers in a romantic embrace looking into each other's eyes with undying passion. England imagined him and America together like that. It made him smile with delight and blush like a little girl.

"Oh Alfred...of course I'll go out with you." England giggle and spun around the room. He was in one of his dreamy dazes whenever his mind went into la-la land. He dreamt about him being a beautiful princess and America was his prince charming. America was looking impeccable and handsome in a navy blue uniform and England looked gorgeous *cough *strange *cough* in a vibrant pink gown that was sparkly and had a pooch skirt. America picked England up and kissed his lips.

"I love you, so much my princess." America whispered raspy into England's ear. England smiled and hugged his arms around America's neck.

"And I love you too, my patriotic prince." England said. The two kissed and a strong spark came between them.

"BOOM!" A loud crash came down and England immediately snapped out of his dreamland. A granite bust of Queen Elizabeth I was what fell down and it was broken into three big pieces.

"Great! I guess I knocked it down without noticing...oh well, nothing that heavy duty glue can't fix." England shrugged and picked up the pieces. He took then out to his construction shed in his backyard. He placed an apron on around his waist and got the glue from one of the shelves. He glued the pieces of the bust back together and held them together for a while. Soon, he heard the sound of a phone ringing. He felt the vibration in his pocket and realized his iPhone was ringing. He let go of the bust and took his phone out of his pocket. He answered it and a cheerful voice poured out from the other line.

"Arthur! Hey! How's everything? Listen dude, sorry about everything yesterday. I'm such a clutz and everything went wrong." America began rambling on and on and apologizing for the incident yesterday.

"You bloody git, just be quiet! Everything's okay and I forgive you. After all, we're only human and we all make mistakes." England said

sympathetically in a kind tone.

"For real? Aw man, I love you!" America shouted. England immediately froze up and blushed a lively red on his cheeks.

"Well...erm...thank you...?" England muttered.

"Hahaha! That was a bit ackward." America laughed. "So, you wanna maybe hang out again? You know, make up for the time?" He asked.

"Oh! Sure, what day?" England asked.

"I'm free Friday! How about you?"

"That's good."

"You choose the place this time."

"Alright...I heard about this new art gallery that's opening up. And it's not that Michelangelo art that bores you either. It's like modern art. You know, like Andy Warhol and stuff like that." England explained.

"Sounds awesome! We can also go eat at this bar and grill I went to the other day with Japan to. They have the most amazing steaks!" America exclaimed.

"Good, is seven a good time for you?" England asked.

"Great! I'll see you Friday night at seven!" America said happily and hung up. England smiled and felt a happiness in his heart that hadn't been there in a long time. Maybe, he would have a chance with America.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Here's chapter five for Tea and Coke! I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it! **

_Oh boy! A date with England? I am the luckiest dude alive yo! I bet were gonna have an awesome time! But...did I really say that I love him? Aw crap! He knows! HE KNOWS! I'm screwed! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say? Nooooo! We're gonna have a terrible time! Wait...no way! If he didn't like me, then he wouldn't have wanted to hang out with me...he does like me! Maybe! Maybe not...I'm so confused...ugh! _

The week flew by quickly and before the two nations knew it, it was Friday morning. America was walking around the city holding a cup of Starbucks in his hand with a bagel slathered in cream cheese in the other. He was getting ready to hang out with Japan. Japan was making a traditional Japanese breakfast and America always loved to chow down on food. He hailed a taxi and it took him to Japan's home. He paid the fare and got out of the bright yellow car. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Woof! Woof!" a small bark came from behind the door. The door opened up and revealed Japan wearing an traditional kimono and Pochi-kun barking beside him.

"Hello there America-chan." Japan smiled warmly.

"Hey Kiku! What's happening?" America shook hands with the Japanese nation with a strong grip.

"I made some foods for you to sample."Japan said and the two walked into his house. America was shown to an abundant array of Japanese cuisine.

"Oh dude! This looks amazing!" America laughed and dived into the food. As the two nations ate, America shared how he was going to be on a "date" with England later that night.

"That's wonderful." Japan smiled. "Where will you two be hanging out?"

"At some art show thing. He says it's modern so I'll like it." America explained.

"Ah, art is so peaceful for the soul. So, why do you seem nervous?" Japan asked.

"Huh? No way br'ah! I'm not nervous!" America laughed.

"Then why haven't you eaten anything? Usually, you would be eating everything on that plate." Japan nodded towards the plate full of food in front of America.

"Alright...I am nervous! Gosh! I just don't know what to do! What if we have any awkward moments?" America said frantically.

"You two get along so well, I'm sure everything's gonna go alright." Japan said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll have an awesome time!" America smiled. He picked up a pickled radish and devoured it with joy.

"Ah,I see your appetite has come back." Japan smiled and ate a sushi roll in a delicate manner. Pochi-kun barked with glee as he chased his fluffy tail around. After having breakfast with Japan, America decided he had to choose out an outfit for his date with England later.

"Oh gosh! I still don't know what to wear! Is it formal, casual, or both? Man...I don't wanna look too sloppy!" America felt confused and frustrated. He wanted to look like a sharp gentleman for the self-proclaimed one. Since it seemed like that he was the one who would favor those type of men. America certainly wasn't described by words such as chivalrous and polite. He wanted to improve himself physically and behavior wise.

"I don't want England to think I'm some obnoxious snob! That's it! I'm gonna become the most gentlemanly country in the world!" America proclaimed. He went into the suit store and bought a suave pinstripe suit of a dark navy blue with white stripes that made him look like a million bucks. He also bought some dress shoes and got his hair done to make it look more neat and civilized.

"There! Now I look better than any mister gentleman!" America smiled as he looked himself in the mirror. He couldn't wait to show England the new him. Maybe he'll have a chance at his love for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! So sorry for my long delays with updating chapters! Life keeps you busy….and so does laziness. Don't forget to RER: Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it!**

_Finally! It's almost time for me to go on a date with America! I feel mostly excited but a little bit nervous. I mean, I've spent a lot of time with him in many different places but…this just feels brand new…_

England was sitting down in his luxurious red silk arm chair in his living room eyeing the intricately designed grandfather clock. The second hand ticked by slower and slower as his eyes focused on the face. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy green hair. He was wearing a forest green polo shirt with the flag of his country on the back and khaki slacks. On his feet were a pair of green Sperry's that matched his polo.

"Where is he?" England asked. " He should have been here from three minutes ago! I'm just going to have to call him and…" The door bell suddenly chimed and England got up to answer it. The door opened to reveal a dapper-looking America in a stiff tux and a slicked back hair do.

"So…what do you think?" America did a small spin and modeled for the surprised Brit.

"Um…it looks…weird on you." England said bluntly. America frowned and shook his head.

"I wanted to impress you. You know… look more gentlemanly for you." America explained.

"I'm only impressed by your personality, not by the way you dress." England replied back.

" Thank God!" America smiled and removed his suit to reveal a red, white, and blue polo with the American flag on the back and the right arm's sleeve. He had on khaki shorts and red and blue Vans sneakers. He was finally more like himself and he felt a hundred percent happier.

"Here, let me fix up that hair for you." England ruffled up America's brownish-blonde locks of hair into his regular style from that dull conservative look.

" Thanks dude, I'm glad I don't have to wear a monkey suit around you all the time." America laughed and England smiled.

"Me too." Engalnd added. The two nations got into England's sleek black Rolls Royce and began on their way to the city. As England drove, America looked out the window admiring the sites of the highway with cars going past in both directions.

" Hey, you wanna listen to the radio?" America asked.

"Sure." England said and America turned the dial to an R&B station.

"…And when I get that feeling, I need sexual healing…" Marvin Gaye crooned seductively over the air ways.

"Umm…let's change that…" America mumbled. He turned the dial and the song turned into another sexy one.

"Let's make sweet love between the sheets…" The Isley Brothers chorused.

"Well….how about we change that?" England felt his face turn red and he turned the dial.

" I wanna sex you up!..." The early 90's group Color Me Badd harmonized boldly.

"What is up with the radio stations today? Is it national sex day or something!" America commented with a chuckle and England shook his head. It was almost like the DJs were reading his very thoughts. It was true he loved America no doubt, but he also wanted to do the things that others did when they were in love or when it seemed like it. The problem was, he didn't know if America loved him. He would be positively crushed and depressed if he did not return the feelings he was harboring. They pulled into the crowded and busy city on its usual Friday night jumble. People were walking, driving, or taking taxis to their destinations weather it may be a night club, a restaurant, or a show on Broadway. England parked the Rolls Royce into a parking area and the two walked downtown to the bar and grill.

"Ah…don't you just smell it? The enticing aroma of freshly grilled cheeseburgers coming off the grill…" America sighed in an orgy-like manner.

" Smells just like you…" England laughed. The two went into the bar and ordered their meals. They munched on two American burgers with a half plate full of fries, and to top it all off, a Diet Coke.

"Mmmm…sooo good!" The two said in unison . They ate their meal in happiness as it pleasured their taste buds. Soon after, they went to the art gallery and admired the modern art pieces that were unique and amazing. America admired most of the colorful art while England gazed at the ones that were more meaningful than pastels and primaries. The two could agree on one art piece though, it represented on a torn battlefield with a terribly bruised soldier who had a woman's tender arms wrapped around his injured body. She was kissing his lips with unconditional love and equal passion. It reminded them both of the day they separated and the secret love that they had for each other.

"It's beautiful…" England's voice trailed off as he got lost into his memories of that night.

"Yep. Hey, you wanna go back to the bar and get a couple of drinks?" America recommended.

"Sounds good to me." England shook his head and smiled. The two walked back to the restaurant and sat down. The guy who was working at the bar was with silver-gray hair, bright red eyes, slightly pale skin, a German accent, and a brash, cocky attitude to put it all together. It was the "awesome" Gilbert Beilschmidt a.k.a the former German country of Prussia.

"Ah! Well if it isn't the two who made me no longer a country!" Prussia smirked playfully.

"Didn't we apologize about that from years ago!" England exclaimed.

"True, but I really do miss being my own country…" Prussia began to reminisce but he snapped out of the mood quickly. "Thus, ever since, I've been working odd jobs to help me support myself. Pay's good, but I've worked some weird ass jobs. I was even a male stripper once!"

"That's ummm…interesting…" America said in an awkward voice.

"So, what would you two love birds like?" Prussia asked in a slightly flirtatious tone.

"We're not- ugh, forget it. I would like a scotch on the rocks." England said.

"I just want a Bud-light." America said.

"Coming right up!" Prussia went over to the other side and made the drinks. America and England clinked their glasses together to celebrate their successful evening out.

"Why are you drinking such a heavy drink?" America asked.

"Oh, just because, it's one of my favorites." England said. "But don't worry, I'm only going to have one." England sipped his scotch gently. In less than half of an hour, ten more glasses of scotch were drunk by the Brit and he was an absolute drunken mess.

"Where are we!" England asked.

" Umm…we're still at the bar." America stated.

"Ohh….you remember the time you broke my h-heart? I'm still suffering from it!" England cried out. Thank goodness the restaurant was empty except for Prussia who was witnessing the drama unfold right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Iggy… I never knew…" America hung his head low in shame from his past mistakes.

"You better be! Why would you *hic* do such a thing like *hic* that to me!" Engalnd flailed his arms at the American nation and cursed a string of unfavorable words toward his way.

"I was only trying to gain more respect from you so I wouldn't just be viewed as a little brother to you!" America explained.

"And why did you not want to *hic* be my little *hic* brother!" England swayed.

"I would prefer to be more of a lover towards you! I just want to be able to show my love towards you the way you deserve to be loved!" America yelled. He caught England's drunk body before he passed out onto the ground.

"You really mean *hic* it?" England focused his glazed emerald eyes onto America's sparkling blue ones.

"Yes, I really do. I will love you until the day I day Arthur Kirkland. I will cherish you forever and treat you like royalty. I will never hurt you or bring pain into your life ever again." America alleged with ardor and worship.

"Oh Alfie!" England cried out with pure bliss and joy and wrapped his skinny arms around America's muscular stature.

"Come on Iggy, let's go home." America smiled softly and the two walked out (well, England more stumbled than walked) out of the bar and to the parking lot.

"Hey! If you two have a baby, can I be the awesome godfather!" Prussia called out. He snickered and shook his head from the moment he witnessed. He couldn't wait to tell West (Germany) about this! Later at England's mansion, America was coozing up to his new lover between the sheets.

"mmm…you smell like…Earl Grey tea leaves and…burnt scones?" America giggled.

"You smell like greasy, over-processed, American fast food." England joked back.

"Be quiet…I love you, you know?" America smiled and touched the tip of his nose to England's own.

"I love you too…I've always have and I always will." England smiled back with happiness twinkling in his eyes. The two ended up kissing heatedly and it soon led to a frenzy of romantic, sexy love making that lasted all night long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! So glad that people are loving the story so far! Don't forget to RER! Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it!**

_Ah, what a wonderful morning it is! Last night must have been phenomenal if I'm waking up in such a mood like this! But…ouch! What a killer hangover! Shouldn't have drunk so much whiskey…_

England stretched his arms up towards the off-white ceiling in England's enormous bedroom where he was waking up next to the nude, tanned body of the partisan America. England held his throbbing head in the palm of his hand to soothe the piercing pan that was pulsing through.

"Argh…Alfred?" England asked. He cracked his neck to the side a few times to signal his body that it was time to rise and get ready for the day.

"Mmm..Iggy…is that you?" America asked in a somnolent voice as he arose from his blissful frolic in dreamland.

"Yes, it is me poppet. How did you sleep?" England asked in a doting tone.

"I slept amazing dude, I swear, you have like some special antidote in your cock man…" America laughed. He rose up and stretched his arms toward the ceiling.

"Not quite, but you we're very extraordinary yourself last night also." England smiled and winked.

"I rode 'em cowboy." America supposed flirtatiously. England laughed at the cheeky remark and fluffed out the hair on the top of America's round head.

"Want to go make some breakfast?" England offered.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" America begged playfully.

"Okay! We'll get started on them now!" England chuckled softly.

"Yay!" America tacked England into a gigantic bear hug. England squirmed as he felt a bit uncomfortable in the tight embrace. Soon, the duo went downstairs to England's kitchen. Each appliance was shining with the chrome color of stainless steel. A huge subzero refrigerator held all of the perishables and non-perishables that were enough to feed a whole third-world country. Two double-ovens that were able to reach high temperatures, bake fast, and make everything delicious. The stove was a flat-top, gas-powered stove that could be able to cook for foods at one time. A powerful, high-wattage microwave nuked food even ones that are frozen solid. Overall, the kitchen was one that even Chef Gordon Ramsay would go green with envy for.

"Hmm…where is the pancake mix?" America aksed.

"I…don't have any." England blushed.

"You ain't got no pancake mix!" America yelled.

"Calm down you git! I make all my pancakes from scratch, it's much more healthier." England explained.

"Ooohh! Okay! Sounds fun!" America smiled and laughed. The two started to make the mixture with flour and other dry ingredients. Then they mixed them into a bowl with eggs, milk, and turned on the cast iron griddle.

" Man, these pancakes are gonna be so bitchin'." America commented and England laughed at his silly remark. As England mixed the pancake mix with the cherry red mixer, America was standing behind him helping him to steady the mixer and make sure that the mixture turned out smooth.

"Your hands…they're so warm and comforting…" England blushed. America smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"They're the same hands that roamed all over that luscious body of yours last night…"America cooed seductively. England blushed like a schoolgirl seeing her handsome crush in the hallway.

"You're so cute when you blush, do you know that?" America complimented.

"Am I? Why…thank you." England stammered bashfully. After the mix was ready, the two poured it out into small, well-proportioned circles on the griddle.

"How about we have a little…you know, quickie?" America asked as he let his index finger slowly unbutton the buttons on England's night shirt.

"Woah! Slow down there love! How about one after breakfast?" England suggested.

"Sounds good!" America smiled and kissed England's lips. The two finally felt in a way more liberty with their feelings for each other and were freely able to express their love for one another. After the pancakes were done, they were consumed with fresh maple syrup from Canada, America's brother who had a polar personality to his brother; and rich, smooth butter from Ireland, England's Irish brother who loved to drink beer and have fun.

"Who would imagine that our brothers would be so useful in a time like this?" England asked.

"I know right! My bro needs to get out more and make himself more known! He's a really interesting country once you get to known him!" America explained.

"You don't want to know my brothers, they are very crazy and love to drink." England shook his head and gently sipped his morning cup of Earl Grey.

"Just like you?" America winked playfully.

"No way! I do not drink excessively you twit!" England gasped.

"That's how we ended up in bed last night!" America exclaimed.

"How much did I drink?" England interrogated.

"I swear you drank at least twenty scotches! " America assumed.

"Twenty! My limit is five drinks!" England barked.

"Probably your mind doesn't register how much you drink after that!" America analyzed.

"Oh be quiet!" England tossed a piece of pancake smothered in syrup and butter childishly at America's face.

"Ooh! It's on!" America ran over to England and tickled his body furiously.

"Ahahahaha! Stop it! Stop that! That tickles! You wanker!" England cackled as he rolled in his seat.

"Ready for that quickie?" America asked.

"Definitely cowboy! Giddy up!" England laughed and America picked him up and carried him to the lavish bedroom where they would make love for hours on end. Everything in the world seemed at peace.

"Oh hon hon hon! Look at ze litte Britain and his lover boy America! They make a cute couple, non?" France wickedly smirked.

"Ummm…I don't think we should be spying on them. That's kind of invading their personal privacy." Spain mentioned in a concerned tone. " I would hate it if some random person was watching me and my darling Romano during our passionate moments!" He exclaimed.

"True…and I would hate if anyone talked about me and my plentiful rendezvous with many beautiful women!" France mentioned.

"So, why don't we just leave them be?" Spain suggested.

"Mon Dieu! No! Do you know what this means? Blackmail material is right in front of our noses!" France exclaimed in shock.

"Please Francis, let's just be ethical countries." Spain said.

"Loosen up a little Antonio! Let's have a little fun for a while!" France slyly purred as he pulled out a video camera that was ready to record America and England's little escapade. The brew of drama was beginning to stir in the air!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! How's life going? Thanks for reading so far! Things are gonna get pretty scandoulous! Don't forget to RER! Read it, Enjoy it, and Review it! P.S. I apologize to anyone who likes France and I apologize for making him such a vile character.**

A few days later, a G8 meeting was called to attention. England arrived early into the office hoping that America would be there too. But to much of his disappointment, America hadn't arrived yet.

"Ugh! He told me that he would be here!" England complained. He was looking forward to spending some alone time with him before the meeting began. England checked his iPhone to see the message again. It read:

I'll be there at 7:30 in the meeting room! I have a surprise for you! Ily! 3

"What could possibly be the surprise?" England wondered in his mind. The patriot nation had astonished him enough for the past few days they've been together. The sex enough was a shocker. England checked his clock, it read 7:38. Where could he possibly be?

"Bonjour Britain!" France said in his usual jovial voice.

"Ugh! What do you want frog!" England questioned bitterly.

"You know what I want! Payback!" France stated bluntly.

"What have I ever done to you!" England asked. France sat down at one of the chairs at the lengthy meeting table in the middle of the room and pulled out a medium-sized scroll. He unraveled it on the table until it reached halfway down.

"This list explains it all." France said calmly. "Now, I have a proposition to make with you. If you give me more respect and recognition, I won't show this scandalous tape to the entire world."

"What tape are you talking about?" England questioned with slight nervousness.

"The tape where you and America are, how do the kids say it, getting your freak on." France smirked devilishly.

"Wha! H-How did you even know! Who did you get to record that tape!" England roughly grabbed France's frilly shirt collar and growled. His normally soft green eyes turned cold and hard as he looked sharply into France's blue ones that resembled the bodies of water off the coast of Monte Carlo.

"I recorded it myself. I always do my own dirty work, despite getting my hands dirty." France winked and England got more riled up in fury.

"How dare you invade my personal privacy!" England shouted with red hot rage.

"Do you want me to show the tape or not?" France questioned with a raised, manicured eye brow.

"Whatever you do, DO NOT SHOW THAT TAPE TO ANYONE LIVING OR DEAD!" England shouted with annoyance.

"Fine, fine! But there are some propositions I have for you." France said. "First off, you must refer to me as Monsieur Bonnefoi, next, always agree with my suggestions and ideas."

"Never!" England exclaimed in shock.

"You must want me to show the tape, non?" France waved the DVD in front of England's face in a taunting manner.

"*sigh* Carry on…" England grumbled.

"Okay, last but not least, I want to have a holiday dedicated to me in your country. Preferably in the springtime, when all the amour is in the air." France winked.

"Is all of this necessary?" England asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oui! Now, you'd better get fast on those tasks!" France commanded.

"Yes Monsieur Bonnefoi…" England sighed sadly. Poor England was now France's puppet on a tangle of strings made of pure blackmail.


End file.
